Field of the Disclosure
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of multimedia delivery services and, more particularly, mobile access to multimedia content on a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia service providers that deliver content via cable, satellite, and IP access networks typically provide content associated with local channels and content associated with other channels, which may be referred to herein as national channels. Local channels include retransmissions of locally broadcasted channels. Service providers may also offer a subscriber wireless access to content via the subscriber's mobile device. It may, however, be difficult to reconcile mobile device access and retransmitted local channel content when the subscriber travels to a location outside of the subscriber's home market.